legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastar Reinvich
Alastar Reinvich is a student at the Grand Academy of New Haven, and a major NPC in the Grand Academy campaign. He is a sorcerer of fire, and a member of the illustrious Reinvich family of Whytehold. Alastar is a member of Darius Valurian's "Magical Understanding" class, and often helps out his classmates on their wild adventures. As a descendant of Isidor Reinvich, a legendary knight known as "the fire bird", Alastar is an heir to great magical power. However, this comes with its fair share of drawbacks, and he often finds it difficult to control the fire inside. Background Alastar was born out of an affair between Kristina Reinvich and an unknown man, though was not at first aware of his illegitimate nature. He was not the first of his family to inherit the power of their legendary ancestor, Isidor, yet it became clear that he was certainly the most powerful, and unstable. His powers were first revealed when he was very young, and almost burned the house down. For the rest of his childhood, his parents heavily restricted him, and hired a series of mentors to try and help him control the fire within. They wouldn't let him near anything too flammable, and to this day he is afraid to enter ships, cars, or libraries. There were attempts to teach Alastar about all the things that a noble of Whytehold should know. While he enjoyed learning about science, he hated history, diplomacy, and warfare. He was trained in combat by some of the greatest masters in the city, and became incredibly proficient with the longsword. He could never learn horse-riding however, as the creatures were afraid of him. When he became 18, one of Alastar's magical mentors suggested that, rather than keeping his abilities bottled up and restricted, he should be given an outlet. For a few months, the mentor helped train Alastar in wielding his fire magic, and it seemed to help him become more stable. However, when the mentor decided he was ready, he suggested that Alastar be sent into battle against the foes of Whytehold. Alastar emphatically refused, and didn't wish to use his destructive powers against other people, on the whims of a commander. And so, in the middle of the night, Alastar stole his family's sword Zündenfalke, and ran away to New Haven, to escape being forced into war, and to learn more about his powers. Appearance it is clear to see that Alastar is a pure-blooded whyteholder, with his broad shoulders, athletic physique, and impressive height. He has messy bright red hair upon his head, of a length that reaches past his jawline. His eyes tend to glow orange, especially when he's angry. Skills and Abilities Alastar has inherited sorcerous power of fire. He can call searing hot flames, even at a cost of his own vitality. When Alastar uses magic, his martial training becomes apparent, as he prefers to summon fire in great swings like those of a blade. He often uses his sword alongside his magic, causing its edge to blare into flame. He is also able to summon large wings of fire, which allows him brief flight. When Alastar's magic becomes unstable, he bursts into flame, and some of his true power is revealed. He is yet to reveal the true limits of his magic. Outside of magic, Alastar is an excellent swordfighter, and a particularly strong and tough individual.